Not as it Seems by Marie One
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: To Edward Cullen, love meant two imperfect people never giving up on each other. He saw that to the end. Non-Canon AH
Marie One

Not As It Seems

Summary: To Edward Cullen, love meant two imperfect people never giving up on each other. He saw that to the end.

Pairing: Edward and Senna

Beta: Fran

Rating: M - Angst and Drama Non-Canon All Human

Word Count:

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein.

No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine.

A Funeral & Then a Wedding

Seattle, Washington

 **August 2010**

As Edward Cullen stood at the graveside service for Senna Collins, he didn't believe she was dead and gone. He felt his heart should be breaking, but all he felt was rage at her.

When Edward first got the news from his big brother Emmett that Senna was dead, it was as if a hole opened up in his world. The pain he felt, and overwhelming anguish put him on his knees. He cried uncontrollably and couldn't stop until the next day. By the time the service rolled around three days later, he felt enraged at Senna for leaving him.

 _How could she get herself murdered?_ Edward knew it wasn't rational, but his pain didn't care.

She had ended their relationship one month earlier. It happened in his bed with her brown eyes looking down into his green eyes and just like that in the middle of sex with him inside of her, they were over. He tried to hold onto her, but Senna said nothing. He wanted to hold her there in his bed, but when he dropped his arms from around her, she got up, dressed and left his house never to be seen again. It was as if she disappeared.

They had been together for nine months. The best nine of his life, but he had never told Senna this.

Edward wanted to say they had been fighting, but they hadn't. At a certain point, Senna decided for the both of them that they wouldn't make it. She decided for him that he wasn't over his high school girlfriend, Bella Swan. She decided he had unfinished business with Bella, and his opinion was not taken into consideration. Her silence had been louder than any shouting they could have done at each other. Her silence shut him out, and he didn't know how to reach her. Her sadness was painful. He should have talked sooner and more often to Senna. The uncertainty was all his fault.

 _I love you, Senna and only you._

Edward would talk to Bella. He would pour his heart out to her about all the things he felt for Senna. Senna was waiting for him to say all the things he was saying to Bella.

Now, she was gone. Somewhere. Edward didn't believe she was dead for even one single minute. Her death did not pass the smell test, as Senna would sometimes say referring to certain cases she was assisting with. All around him, there were men and women sobbing for Senna, but not him.

What Edward noticed was not one tear from Senna's brothers or her parents. They had not cried once, not in the church and not at the cemetery. It was the fact they had no emotions that had Edward suspicious. Forget numb with grief, they were just not there. None of them including, Jessica, who had red eyes from crying, but at the service and grave, nothing. She was not putting on a brave front, she had the same behavior. What the hell was up with all of them? They should have faked some grief and Edward wouldn't have been suspicious.

Senna worked with at-risk teenagers. She once told Edward, "It feels like one teardrop in the ocean. I wish I could give them more hours."

Several of the kids at her service said, "If this could happen to her, it could happen to us." They were more upset than Senna's parents and brothers. Their pain was heartbreaking to see and hear. Edward looked at those kids who so were so young to him, and he got angry. Everything about the service made him angry. The tears, the pain, the agony of those around him, and he wasn't there to protect Senna. Someone hurt his girl and he wasn't there to stop them. He felt like hitting someone anyone. Hard.

Later that night, his big brother Emmett had to bail him out of jail. He left the grave and got into a bar fight.

After being bailed out of jail, in his old bed at his parents' house, he cried for his losses and for Senna. Emmett didn't want him to be all alone in his apartment so he had taken his brother there.

One month later, Edward smiled in memory at the first time he met Senna Collins. He wanted to know who she was after hearing her say to someone on the other end of her phone, _"Look, I don't have jets in my ass okay. I'm coming so just hold on asshole."_

He wanted to meet the person who said what he just heard. He liked her attitude. He didn't even think twice about following her out the building. He could see her back but didn't see anything of her face. She was walking at a pretty good pace. He could make out that she was African-American and nothing else from the back.

He was so busy following Senna out the building; he was not paying attention to anything but her. She suddenly called out laughingly, "Hey, assholes."

It turned out, she was addressing Emmett, his sportswriter brother, and his news writer girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. To his delight, the woman he was interested in was somehow related to Jessica.

Emmett had introduced Edward to some of Jessica's family. She had two big brothers and she kept referring to a sister, Senna, who was at her law school that particular Saturday working with the at-risk youth program. When Edward met Jessica's big brothers they laughed at the look on his face and so did Emmett. They were over six feet tall and African-American. Jessica was Irish-American.

It was then, that brown- haired, blue- eyed Jessica explained how she had been adopted when her family moved into their neighborhood. Senna punched out a bully and told Jessica, "You're with my family now."

The Collins' family took the Stanley's under their wing. When Jessica's parents died within months of each other when she was twelve, she moved into the Collins' family home. They were now the only family she had, and she was protective of them.

Senna had been on the phone with Emmett as she walked out at the end of the work day. She was working as a law clerk in the law firm on the twelfth floor of his building. The design firm he worked at was on the sixteenth floor.

Edward was invited to dinner with Senna by Emmett and Jessica. He couldn't stop smiling as he talked to Senna on the ride over to dinner. Emmett noticed in the rear view mirror and winked at Edward. For once Edward didn't care about Emmett giving a wink, smirk, or any other annoying look or sound.

Senna was telling Edward, "My brothers couldn't stop laughing about the look on your face when you first met them."

"I was surprised, I admit." Edward conceded in his response.

"Yes, we're not the usual family, but it works for us," Senna smiled and Edward definitely wanted a date with just the two of them alone.

He had to admit he never thought about having an interracial relationship until he met her. Senna was beautiful but was a bit shy to Edward's way of thinking. She was intense and serious. She was different from any other woman he dated after his breakup from Bella. She was direct, blunt, and passionate about certain topics. He loved her confidence and was smitten with her.

He and Isabella Swan, called Bella by everyone had finally sputtered to an end. Sometimes high school relationships go the distance and sometimes they don't. They tried and went down fighting but in the end, love was not enough. He was now twenty-six years old and single. He thought he would be married to Bella by this age.

The irony was, they were now the closest of friends, and her current boyfriend couldn't understand their closeness. The shoe was now on the other foot, and Jacob Black wanted Bella to cut off their friendship. Bella told Jacob to take it or he could leave, but she was not cutting Edward out of her life.

Edward was now getting to hear all about Jacob from Bella. This was a learning experience for him. He was now more understanding of men and women being just friends.

The dinner with Emmett and Jessica flowed well, and Edward decided it was time to try dating once again _._ Maybe, in time, they could become a couple.

The first date on their own went well, and they ended up spending most of the night talking to each other in a 24-hour coffee shop and diner. He felt so connected to her that it scared him. He was falling harder and faster than he did for Bella when they met in high school.

On their third date, at Senna's door, Edward kissed her good night on the mouth. Senna kissed him back, and the night ended up with them making out on her couch and falling asleep in each other's arms. That Saturday was the best morning ever, in Edward's opinion.

At month eight, Edward was talking to Bella a lot. He felt he was losing Senna. Senna would look at Edward like she was waiting for him to make up his mind and say something. He and Senna had skated around _, I love you_ and even said it all kinds of ways but not straight out. Senna didn't want to look foolish if Edward didn't love her back. Edward noticed how careful Senna was with words.

"Words have power and can cause pain if not used right or used wrongly." Edward agreed but stayed silent on any future they might have.

Now, Edward knew exactly who could help him find Senna or who could make some noise to get him to who could help. Senna's boss, Michael Tennent was shot multiple times in the back of the head then turned over and shot in the face. The claim was Senna met her demise the same way. The coffin had not been opened even for a private family only viewing.

Charles or Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, was in law enforcement. He could start asking questions about the now, cold case.

 **October 2010**

Charlie had started asking questions, and Jessica ran a story based on the last two conversations she had with her sister plus the documents Senna had given her. Then she began investigating Michael Tennent. He may have had a mob client who may or may not have been a Mafia head for one of the oldest Italian Mafia families.

Senna's former boss wrote down everything in two books; he once let that secret slip out over a conversation. Senna had made extra copies of some documents when she suspected criminal behavior and told Jessica, "If anything happens to me, make this public. I'm not joking, and please be careful."

Edward was hoping between Charles and Jessica something would break the case open or something would be revealed concerning Senna's whereabouts. The column called, **WHO KILLED THEM** , was being talked about all over the Seattle area.

Charles had called him earlier in the day and told him to get over to his office, before hanging up abruptly. Edward made the two-hour trip in less than one hour.

Edward was in Charlie's office with Federal Prosecutor, Rosalie Hale, and Special Agent, Jasper Whitlock. They were both glaring at him. Charlie was told to wait out in the hall and the door to his office was closed behind him.

Jessica had interviewed Ms. Hale once for a features article and warned Edward about her. Defendants pleaded guilty to avoid facing her in court. When the story was published, Jessica was called into the office of Rosalie Hale who she had interviewed before. She was told to be very careful and to change up her usual everyday routine.

"Mr. Cullen, how may I help you?" It was asked in a very pissed off manner by Special Agent Jasper Whitlock.

"I just want to be sent to wherever you sent Senna Collins. I just want to go there. Look, I know she's not dead." Edward couldn't keep the begging out of his voice.

"Senna Collins is dead. So would you like Agent Whitlock here to shoot you six times in the back of the head, then turn you over and shoot you four more times in the face?" Prosecutor Hale asked in a cold, hard voice, and Edward swallowed nervously. Her reputation was well earned, and Edward was now afraid. He was ready to plead guilty to a crime; one he hadn't committed.

"I want to be where ever Senna is, nothing more and nothing less, please." Edward said in a very unsteady voice. "You can help me with this, why not help me?" Edward now went back to begging.

Ms. Hale looked at Agent Whitlock, "Give us a moment alone, please wait outside." Her face lost the hardness, and she looked at Edward like he was a lab rat being studied. He heard the door open and close behind him.

Edward knew it was now or never. If Ms. Hale said, no, he would never find Senna. He still had no details, but his Senna had been shot? His Senna had been shot?!

Edward began talking nervously again, "Please help me. You're my only hope of ever seeing Senna again."

Rosalie took a deep breath, looked him in his eyes and said, "You don't know what you're asking for. Ms. Collins is dead. Go home and get on with your life."

Edward saw an opening. Every other day, he started his day by calling Rosalie's office. He and her secretary got to know each other by phone. Ms. Hale was patient and waiting Edward out.

 **December 2010**

On December 31 at noon, Emmett and Jessica were married at the Collins' family home. As he stood beside Emmett and Jessica, Edward couldn't tell the family about the arrangements that had finally been made concerning his leaving. He was not told where he would be going, but he would finally be where Senna was.

"This is a one-way trip, and you can't come back, do you understand? You may never again be able to see your family. Are you sure this is what you want?" Rosalie Hale had stopped talking about Senna in the past tense just one month earlier. She now looked at Edward with softer eyes and spoke to him with more understanding. They now had a partnership of sorts. He would miss her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Edward said it with confidence, but inside he was shaking. This was stepping into the unknown. Edward slipped out as the small reception was going on.

Emmett, Jessica, the Collins family, as well as Carlisle and Esme Cullen were called to Ms. Hale's office after Edward left the wedding. They were talked to once again. The two new people being let into this group and given information were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The call came right before Emmett and Jessica were about to take off for their honeymoon, and they noticed Edward missing.

Jessica had told Emmett after the funeral what really happened to Senna. Senna's life depended on their silence.

 _Senna had been shot once in the chest and found barely alive. The bullet missed her heart. The hitman only shot her_ _once,_ _and she appeared dead to him. The decision was made to keep her dead after it had been reported that both she and her boss were murdered in his office. The coroner discovered Senna's pulse. Her breathing was_ _thready_ _but there. At first glance, she appeared to be dead._

 _The hitman had lingered in the crowd outside the building to see the bodies removed. Both_ _bodies_ _came out in black body bags and_ _were_ _put in the coroner's van. As the van speed off all traffic was held in place. Inside_ _the body bag, Senna was hooked up to a small oxygen tank. Her wound was stuffed with gauze._

 _Jessica and Emmett were first on the scene and got the news. Jessica collapsed and was taken to the same hospital as Senna. The hitman recognized Jessica and Emmett from the packet of information he was given concerning who worked in the office and who visited._

 _When Jessica came around, Ms. Hale was there and talked to her along with the Collins family. Senna had emergency surgery. When she became stabilized, she was_ _airlifted_ _to a federal holding facility that had a hospital unit. She was there under an assumed identity._

 _After one month of recovery time, she was put on a plane. The family was shown one picture of Senna boarding and was told nothing else. Rosalie was relieved once Senna was no longer in the state._

 _Senna reported, she heard her boss begging for his life before she lost all consciousness._ _She_ _was too injured and couldn't move. She didn't look like she was breathing. The hitman decided not to do a head shot, and that saved her life._

The Collins family never talked about Senna, ever. People thought it odd but respected their decision. Maybe it was just too hard to even say her name considering the way she died so horribly.

The one great thing that came out of Senna's supposed death, the four kids she worked closely with left the gangs they joined and left town for parts unknown. Rosalie was given gang and drug shipment information, and the kids were given a ticket out of town with new identities for them and their families.

Seattle, Washington

 **January 2011**

Carlisle was beside Esme as she told everyone at their New Year's party including Bella and Jacob. "Edward is now working overseas, he is not reachable by phone, and the place where he resides is extremely remote." Esme then burst into tears, so the conversation was over. Carlisle enfolded Esme into his arms and walked her away towards their sitting room.

Charlie Swan looked on sadly and then went outside for some fresh air.

Bella told Jacob, "Edward wasn't doing well after Senna died that way. He loved her so much. Hopefully, he heals and comes back some day."

Chicago, Illinois

 **May 2011**

 _Dillinge_ r once said, ' _He only got caught in small towns.'_

That's why I picked this city. I am one of the hundreds of thousands here. I love you Mr. Masen and thank you for finding me."

Senna Emmerson and Edward Anthony Masen smiled at each other in the federal judge's office as they married each other. Senna's boss was honored she asked him quietly to perform the ceremony.

 _Crazy kids but they loved each other,_ the judge thought as he smiled back at them.

When Edward landed in Chicago that January, he had no idea, his balls could be so cold. _Where was Senna?_ Ms. Hale put him where Senna was; now it was up to him to find her. Senna had a law background. The only clue he did have was she had the same first name.

He couldn't call Ms. Hale for information. There was no paper trail to be given to anyone or found. One day, sitting in the courtyard around the federal court, Senna walked out of the court building at lunchtime.

Edward walked up smiling and said the words he wanted to say for months. "Don't ever leave me again. I'm in love with you and only you."

Senna launched herself at Edward.

 _Bella had told Edward, "Stop telling me how much you love Senna and tell her. Stop it with the beating around the bush shit and just put your cards on the table."_

Later that evening in the loft where she now lived, Senna explained to Edward what happened when she got shot. She and Edward were lying in each other's arms on her bed.

"So, I lost my mind for a minute when you were gone," Edward smiled down at Senna. She smiled up at him then looked sad.

"I'm scared now. My chest has this long scar and one more on my right side."

"I look forward to kissing them both and making it better." Senna laughed, and Edward laughed along with her.

"I missed you so much Edward. I'm so glad you're here with me." Senna said simply.

 **December 2021**

There was a picture sent out to the phones of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, along with the phones of Emmett and Jessica Cullen.

They featured Edward holding a little girl who was around three or four years old who looked like him. Besides him was Senna with her arms around two boys. One boy looked around seven or eight years old, he favored Edward more than Senna. The other boy looked to be about five years old, and he looked more like Senna.

The family of Arturo Volturi decided they had enough of killing people to protect him. It was easier to kill him and write him off as a loss. His younger brother Marcus was ready to take over the family business, and he kept out of the public eye.

Marcus lost his beloved wife, Didyme, in a hit that was intended for Arturo. Marcus was done protecting his big brother from his enemies inside and outside of their large family.

The United States government was putting pressure on the Italian government to turn Arturo over for various criminal charges including suspicion in the murders of Senna Collins and Michael Tennent.

With Arturo dead, Rosalie Hale called Senna and suggested she could now visit her family. Rosalie had been keeping an eye on Italy and the Volturi family over the years. By the time she had an idea who the hitman was who killed Michael Tennent, he was dead.

The Italian government was tracking the Volturi family, and no one cared about Senna Collins or Michael Tennent anymore. They were believed to be long dead.

Everyone would soon be reunited at the Collins' family home.


End file.
